All We Need
by SeraphimeRising
Summary: There are two types of family: the one you are born into and the one fate hands you. It doesn't mean one is less than the other. Warnings: EWE. Minor Character Death in Passing. Fluff. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do make money.**

* * *

**All We Need**

_Part One: Ron_

Thursdays at six in the evening were officially Ron's favorite time and day of the week.

At six on Thursdays, Ron would enter the flat he shared with Draco in Muggle Holland Park to the sound of little fingers coaxing sounds out of the Schimmel that dominated their sitting room. He would quietly close the front door and sneak towards the room not wanting to disturb Victoire who was hard at work or Draco who was patiently and quietly coaching her through whatever she was playing - whether it was new piece or an old one, scales or arpeggios.

Quietly, Ron would lean up against the doorway to watch the lesson. Standing there he would take in Victoire's white blonde hair hanging down her back in giant ringlets with the sides held back by a giant ribbon tied into a loopy bow, her blonde hair the same impossibly white shade as Draco's. Her feet encased in black Mary Janes and white socks with lacy edges while they swung under the bench, as she was still too small to reach both the pedals and the keys. His eyes would always come to rest on Draco, impeccably dressed in trousers and a button down as always with his sleeves rolled up, while he quietly told her to stop biting her lip as she played - hitting the notes harder than she needed to but too young to realize that - between his quiet counting.

A smile softly formed on his face as the two of them, completely unaware of their audience, moved on to the next piece. Draco slid from his chair onto the bench with her as he coached her through the start of her new piece. Seeing Draco tilt his head over the little girl with matching blonde hair both warmed and tugged at Ron's heart: he loved watching Draco interact with Victoire, the gentleness and kindness he showed her was unmistakable even to those who knew him when he was younger. Yet, it hurt to watch Draco with her, knowing how wonderful a father he would be and how they would never have the chance to be parents.

Ron often found himself daydreaming of a life where they could have children of their own. Children with Draco's blonde hair and grey eyes that would learn to play the piano just as Victoire was now. He longed to hear the pitter-patter of feet run up and down their now quiet steps before barreling into the kitchen for snacks after school. However, what he wanted more than anything was to open their front door to the sight of little blonde hair children running up to greet him when he came home from work.

Ron knew he loved Draco. And wherever Draco was, that's were Ron's home was. He just wished it was filled with a little more of a child's laughter.

"Oncle Won!" Victoire's sweet voice broke him from his reverie moments before she launched herself at him. He caught her in his arms before adjusting her to rest there. Looking over at Draco, he smiled before turning his attention to the babbling insistence of a seven year old girl.

He never saw the sad look that lingered in Draco's eyes.

_Part Two: Draco_

Sitting on the back porch of the Burrow, Draco quietly sipped his tea while he enjoyed the scene before him.

Dominique had been bugging everyone at lunch today that she was ready to start learning how to ride a broom. After Bill's disaster of trying to teach easy-going Victoire, he clearly was not up to trying to teach his child who took after the twins on her best days. By the end of lunch, the only person who had any interest in teaching impish Dominique her first real riding lesson was Ron.

He kept fighting back smiles as Dominique, her red pigtails blowing a bit in the breeze, kept trying to talk to Ron instead of paying attention to what she was doing. Draco had to admit, it as a miracle that she was able to control of the old Cleansweep Ron had decided to teach her with regardless of her chattering. More than likely, it as more because Ron's hands were firmly on the broom behind her as the two made their way around the large yard the Burrow provided.

It looked so natural to see his partner, an over-grown child at best himself on good days, gently coach Dominique on such a difficult subject in spite her lack of focus: letting her have as much control as he thought she could handle without letting her know that as she 'flew' around the yard.

Draco often found himself daydreaming of a life where they could have children of their own. Children with Ron's red hair and blue eyes that would learn to fly a broom just as Dominique was now. Running up and down their quiet steps before coming barreling into the kitchen for snacks after school. But what he longed for was to watch their child run up and greet Ron when he came home after a long day at work. Draco knew that if he could see that happen once in his life - to see Ron light up as their child ran up to him - that he could cross the river happy.

He held his breath as he watched Ron's hands start to slowly and deftly loosen their grip on the broom until he gave her complete control. They had made a whole pass around the yard before she had even realized it.

And like a five year old, she lost control in her excitement. Draco laughed as Ron gripped the broom and helped her land before she tore off in his direction.

"Oncle Dwaco!" Dominique's unique voice, a strangely husky voice coming out of child, yelled over and over again. He barely had time to set his tea at a safe distance before she launched herself at him. He caught her in his arms before adjusting her to rest on his lap. Looking up at Ron as he approached the two of them, Draco smiled before turning his attention to the babbling insistence of a five year old girl.

He never saw the sad look that lingered in Ron's eyes.

_Part Three: Harry_

After he had checked for a millionth time that Ginny would be okay with getting James and Albus over to her parents by herself, Harry Flooed into Ron and Draco's flat to see if they needed any help getting the children ready.

He couldn't imagine what they had to be going through. A week ago, it was just the two of them; now because of a drugged-out hoodie, they had become instant parents to a seven year old, five year old, and two year old.

Harry hated to admit he was a bit concerned when he didn't hear any noise from within the flat. James had been screaming over the prospect of being in a suit for two hours in their own house while Albus had been his normal colicky self. Surprised that he didn't hear Ron yelling or Draco fussing as they tried to get three children ready for a funeral, especially when it was their parents, he went in search of the two men and his nieces and nephew to offer his help.

Harry didn't get far before he was greeted first by Draco and then Ron who were bringing the children downstairs. Louis in his little suit being carried by Draco while Louis clung to his neck, still obviously confused at why he couldn't see his mère and daddy. Harry's heart broke as he watched Victoire try to put forth a brave face though tears kept running down her face as she held Draco's hand, her blond hair plaited with black velvet bows at the end to match her black velvet dress. His eyes drifted to Ron who carried Dominique, her pigtail's without ribbons. Little Dominique' tears the only sound to be heard during the solemn procession down the stairs with her face buried in Ron's neck.

No words were said or even needed as Draco and Ron nodded to Harry. He understood the silent gesture, that they were doing fine by themselves, so he remained quiet and in the background as the Draco and Ron moved with the children to the Floo.

Harry waited for them to get through with the children before he followed. When he as about to step through himself, a picture of Ron and Draco on the mantle caused him to pause. The way they looked at each other in that picture warmed Harry's heart. In that moment, he realized that Victoire, Dominique, and Louis, though orphans like he had been, would know a parents' love. That his nieces and nephew would be loved by two people who would love them as much as they loved each other. Watching the images of Ron and Draco share a kiss that lingered under the mistletoe in the picture - he knew that was saying something.

He only wished that he had been as lucky.

_Part Four: Molly_

She had started to bring in hot chocolate to the group gathered on the sofa reading a bedtime story on Christmas Eve but stopped in the doorway. Seeing Victoire, Dominique, and Louis wrapped up and around Ron and Draco as Ron told the story with funny voices and grand gestures, made her heart swell. She just couldn't bring herself to interrupt the beautiful scene in front of her: the five of them amongst all the Christmas decorations strewn in the Burrow's living room. The happiness in all their faces so precious to her after the year they had had with losing Bill and Fleur.

Even standing in the doorway, Molly felt like she was intruding on something intensely private by the stolen glances shared between the two men. The natural smiles with the sparklingly eyes they shared only caused her smile to grow larger. She knew their relationship had found the one thing, they knew had been missing but no one else had seen until now: a family.

Feeling Arthur's hand wrap around her stomach, she leaned into him and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The children look so happy and whole," he whispered in her ear before laying a gentle kiss on her head. "As do Ron and Draco...finally."

_Fin._


End file.
